fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Walter Kennedy
Also known as Walter D. Kennedy and Donnie Kennedy * http://electwdkennedy.com/ Background Issues : Harvested on March 3, 2007, called 2008 Provisional Platform After seventy-five years of Republican failure it is now obvious that we must change the Republican Party if we are ever to correct the growth of government and the loss of liberty. Jeffersonian Republicans, that is, Southern Conservative Republicans, must force a change in the G.O.P. and therefore America if we hope to reduce the size, scope, and power of big brother government. One year after Appomattox, Robert E. Lee noted that with the loss of State’s Rights and the growth of the power of the central government America would become “aggressive abroad and despotic at home.” Fellow Southerners, this “aggressive and despotic” big government that recognizes no limits on its power, must be reigned in. 1. THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT: We demand that the Federal government live within the limitations of the Constitution. Therefore, we must restore real State’s Rights. 2. ABORTION: Abortion is murder. The Federal government is not authorized by the Constitution to play any role in the murder of unborn children. Roe v. Wade is a violation of State’s Rights and therefore unconstitutional. 3. ILLEGAL IMMIGRATION: Illegal immigration is ILLEGAL! Criminals should never be rewarded for their illegal activity. The Federal government is obligated to protect the borders of these United States—force the Federal government to abide by the Constitution and the Illegal immigration problem is solved. 4. TAXES: The greatest threat to individual liberty, property, and prosperity is the malignant growth of taxes. All governments federal, state, and local together should not tax the working people of these United States more than 10% of their income. The Federal government should be limited to only 4% of that 10% taxing power. 5. THE DRAFT: Free men in a free society should never be compelled by government to act against their will. Historically, Americans have always volunteered to defend their homes from enemy attacks. Empires create armies to prop up the empire by the use of the draft; therefore, only in cases of declared war (only Congress can declare war) shall a draft or apparatus of a draft exist. 6. HEALTH CARE: Nowhere in the Constitution is the Federal government given the authority to provide health care. Each State of the Union has the right to choose or not to choose to provide some form of health care but the Federal government does not have that authority. The Federal government’s role in health care such as Medicaid and Medicare must slowly be eliminated. 7. ENVIRONMENT: A clean and wholesome environment is desirable for all citizens. Nevertheless, the role of the Federal government is limited by the Constitution to policing interstate environmental issues. It is the responsibility of the people of the state and local community to police their environment. 8. SOCIAL WELFARE: Few phrases have been more misrepresented and abused than the phrase in the preamble of the Constitution, “promote the general welfare.” This welfare spoken of in the Constitution is the welfare of the member states of the union, not the welfare of individual citizens of the states. The Federal government has no Constitutional role to play in social welfare. 9. CORPORATE WELFARE: Just as surely as the Federal government has no role to play in social welfare, it has no role to play in corporate welfare. In a free market environment the market will reward and punish businesses according to their ability to satisfy the consumer. Corporate welfare serves only to protect poor business practices. Corporate welfare causes the cost of poor business practices to be passed on to the consumer—the consumer pays for the unconstitutional actions of the Federal government’s corporate welfare. 10. INFLATION: Government, not the consumer is the source of inflation. In 1909 an ounce of Coke cost approximately 1/2 cent. Today an ounce of Coke cost 6.2 cents. Has the value of Coke increased 12 times in the past 98 years? No, the value of your money has been deflated 12 times in the past 98 years by an out of control Federal government. The unrestrained printing of money unsupported by commodities of real value, such as gold and silver, by the Federal government must be abandoned. 11. GUN CONTROL: The Second Amendment of the Constitution is not a political inkblot (Rorschach) test, it simply states that the Federal government has no right to interfere with a citizen’s right to keep and bear arms. All such interferences by the Federal government must be declared null and void. 12. THE TEN COMMANDMENTS: Nothing demonstrates the out of control nature of the Federal government more than Federal agents removing the Ten Commandments from the Supreme Court Building of a (once sovereign) state. Men with strong Biblical worldviews founded these United States. The further we remove ourselves from that philosophy and embrace a secular humanist worldview of communist, socialists, and radical liberalism the less free we become as a nation. The Declaration of Independence boldly announces that our rights are a grant not from government but from our Creator. We must maintain respect for the Bible and keep the Federal government under control. 13. STATE’S RIGHTS: As Jeffersonian Republicans, we recognize the damage done to this once free society by the death of State’s Rights. We demand the passage of a State’s Rights Resurrection Amendment to the Constitution. Such an amendment must recognize the right of the sovereign state to nullify any unconstitutional act, measure, or decree of the Federal government. Likewise, the right of the people of a sovereign state to determine how they shall be governed including the right of secession from the common union of free states, shall not be abridged. Every aforementioned problem herein discussed shall cease to exist once “we the people” of the sovereign states have the ability to enforce the limits of the constitution upon the Federal government. Kennedy,Walter category:Planks_from_elsewhere